


Midnight Coffee Race

by booping_the_snoot



Category: Original Work
Genre: "lets go somewhere nice" "lets go to mcdonalds" "okay [drives them to a dennys parking lot], Again, Anthony's pov, Comfort No Hurt, Fluff, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, how do i do dialog aaaaaaaa, i just really liked the name, i kinda gave up at the end, its just fluff yall, just pure love, nobody is cis, nobody is straight, okay so despite the name its not a race, really short, thank god grammarly is a thing, umm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booping_the_snoot/pseuds/booping_the_snoot
Summary: Just 3 dumbasses being in love with each other, told by one of the said dumbasses.





	Midnight Coffee Race

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so tired rn

Now, if you were to ask Anthony how he ended up in a Denny’s parking lot at two in the morning like those online posts, he would just shrug. Don’t look at him, he’s just as confused as you, they were gonna go to McDonald's and get some Egg McMuffins because  _ fuck _ does Anthony like Egg McMuffins.

 

Keyword being, “gonna,” however. The moment Cherry arrived at his apartment, Natasha stole her keys and promptly picked Anthony up and threw him over their shoulder with little to no effort. They even made a comment about him weighing less than two grapes. How rude.

 

Now, if you asked Anthony if he’d rather be at McDonald's than Dennys? He’d say no. Because the lot is empty and they have it all to themselves. Natasha, the big cuddle monster that they are, wraps one arm around him and the other around Cherry, grin spitting open their face- literally- they were so happy.

 

The first time Natasha did that, Anthony passed out. They have sharp teeth and whenever they do open their mouth all the way, it reminds him of that old show, Ben 10, and that Alien Wolf thing that the main characters mistook as a Chupacabra. Man, he misses that show. The old one. Not the new one. The new one looks hideous, he has no clue how anyone can stand to look at it, let alone-   
  
“Oh!” Cherry interrupts his thoughts, pushing herself up on her arm, “I told Ari I’d get her a caramel frappe. Could we…?”   
  
Natasha sat up, stretched their arm above their head to crack their spine, face scrunched up adorably,  _ being this cute is illegal _ , and promptly-

 

Scooped Anthony up once more. He sighs but doesn’t struggle.   
  
“Of course,” they say as if having a tiny man thrown over their shoulder was normal. Anthony can’t see her, but he can hear Cherry snort, and weakly kicks out in protest. His weak kick is completely ignored.

 

“I think you’ll like her, Tony. You both really like architecture.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! and yo,,, @ those 2 people who like, leave kudos and stuff, you're the lights of my life, my dudes


End file.
